Material handling boxes of the type to which the invention pertains find particular utility in storing various parts, for example in a manufacturing plant and transporting these boxes to various locations in the plant. Boxes of this type are commonly referred to as tote boxes and are used, for example, in production lines where the parts may be quickly and easily removed from the box by production workers. In conventional boxes, as the level of the parts therein decreases, it becomes increasingly difficult for the worker to reach the parts in the box. It has been proposed in storage or display boxes of this type to provide them with a hopper at one side for easy accessibility of the parts within the box. However, with such a hopper, the capacity of the box is generally reduced due to the open top required in the hopper.
An example of a conventional tote box of the type to which the invention pertains is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,298, issued June 13, 1972, entitled "Material Handling Box" and which has been assigned to an assignee common to the present invention.